


Territory

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Possession. Jealously. Control. Changmin belongs to Jaejoong.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The moment plays over and over in Jaejoong’s mind. An innocent moment that made fury spread through him. And he fought with his instincts to pull Changmin away and punch Yunho for letting Changmin lean on him.

Changmin is his. They are all his. He is the eldest and they all belong to him. But Changmin is his. No one else’s.

He continues to glare at the youngest in their group as he studies. He has a test in a couple of days.

Yunho looks at Jaejoong with concern, but Jaejoong does not turn to look at him, or acknowledge any of the others in the room.

His staring doesn’t seem to have any effect on the youngest.

Jae stands up.

“Jae—“

Jae shoots him a look and Yunho shuts his mouth. Junsu and Yoochun look at him, see his rage and then looked away quickly.

“Um,” Yunho says, “let’s … yeah, guys, let’s go out.”

“Sounds fun,” Changmin says.

Jae points at him. “You’re not going anywhere. You are going to study.”

Changmin opens his mouth to protest, and then nods after seeing the anger in Jae’s face. “Okay, hyung.”

“In your room. Go. Now.”

Changmin cocks his head and bites his lip. His young eyes are confused, wondering what he did to upset his eldest hyung. He nods and gathers his books.

Jae watches him, possessive, hungry. Changmin is his.

“Jaejoo-“

Jae spins to Yunho. “Don’t you fucking touch him ever again.” A little piece of his brain says that it had been Changmin to cuddle up to Yunho, but Jae ignores it. He glares at the other three one more time and stalks down the hall after Changmin. He hears Yunho tell the others to get ready to go.

Changmin stands at his desk, arranging thing. The room is lit only by Changmin’s desk lamp.

Jae slams the door.

Changmin jumps.

“Hy-hyu-“

Changmin yelps when Jae slaps him across the face.

“Hyung!”

“Kneel.”

“Hyung?”

Jae grabs Changmin’s chin in strong fingers. “I. Said. Kneel.” Jae pulls his arm down without releasing the grip. Changmin winces and goes to his knees. His hands clutch at Jae’s arm

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Changmin whimpers when Jae’s fingers tighten.

 _No marks_ , a voice that sounds like Yunho says. Jae growls and mentally shouts that he won’t leave any on his face.

He loosens his grip. “Hands behind your back, _dongsaeng_. There’s no need to have the makeup artists work harder. Do it.”

Changmin whimpers again, and his eyes shut. Jae yanks his hand from his grip and slaps him again. Changmin’s head snaps around.

“Do it,” he yells.

Changmin swallows. The first glimmer of a tear forms in the corner of his eyes. He puts his hands behind his back.

Jae unbuttons his jeans, smirking as Changmin’s eyes widen.

“Hy-“

Jae jerks his hand back like he’s going to slap Changmin again, and Changmin winces.

Jae smiles. “Don’t fucking talk. Nod if you understand.”

Changmin nods once, eyes dropping to the floor.

Jae fishes his cock from his boxers. He strokes himself with one hand. He grabs Changmin’s hair with the other, pulling a cry from his throat. Jae presses his cock against his open mouth and Changmin makes a noise of protest that turns into a whimper when Jae gets a stronger grip on his hair. His hands instinctively go to his head to try to lessen the pressure.

Jae slaps him with his cock, leaving a smear of precome on his cheek. “Behind your back, bitch.”

Changmin whimpers more, tears falling now. He’s shaking as he puts his hands behind his back again.

“Now, be a good little slut and open your fucking mouth.”

Changmin’s breath hitches. He licks his lips, flinching when his tongue runs over Jae’s cock. Jae yanks on his hair again. He opens his mouth and Jae shoves his cock into its warmth. Jae moans, and forces more of his cock into Changmin’s mouth. Changmin gags. His hands move and Jae pulls his hair. With a whimper, Changmin’s hand go back behind his back.

“Teeth, bitch,” Jae says with a hiss. “Watch your damn teeth.” He curls three fingers into Changmin’s mouth, holding his lower lip over his teeth. He grips them as a wave of pleasure courses through his body. His hips jerk forward, and Changmin chokes as he tries to scream and Jae’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“You suck at sucking cock,” Jae said with a smirk. With the hand in Changmin’s mouth he pushes the youngest away. Changmin falls, whimpering.

“Get up,” Jae says, but Changmin doesn’t, body shaking as it curls into a ball. He’s muttering something.

Jae kicks him in the side. Changmin grunts and curls up tighter.

“Get. Up.” Each word accompanied by a kick to Changmin’s ass.

“Hy-hy-“

Jae kicks him again. “Fine. You want to do this on the floor?”

Jae falls on top of him, slamming an elbow into the side of his ribs. Changmin cries out. With strong hands, Jae rolls him to his back. He undoes Changmin’s jeans, and Changmin starts kicking. Jae slams his fist into Changmin’s solar plex, knocking the breath from him. He moans, and his body curls and then goes half limp as he tries to get his breath back.

Jae finishes pulling Changmin’s jeans and boxers off. He grabs the sides of his shirt and rips it open, buttons flying everywhere. He straddles the young man, hands gripping his chest, fingernails digging into the skin.

“You are mine, Changmin. Mine.”

Jae leans down and forces a kiss to Changmin’s open mouth. Changmin protests and tries to push him away. Jae pushes his thigh between Changmin’s thighs. He uses his hands to pull at Changmin’s shoulders and slides his thigh up at the same time until Changmin’s ass is raised on his thigh. Jae grabs his limp cock, tugging on it.

Changmin whines, and when he reaches for Jaejoong’s arm, Jaejoong digs his fingers into the soft flesh.

“Hands above your head.”

Changmin whimpers but does as he’s told. Jae continues to jerk Changmin’s cock and roughly shove his thigh against Changmin’s body, smashing his balls. His other hand rubs up and down Changmin’s body. He twists Changmin’s nipples between his fingers, and leaves scratches across his ribs.

Changmin never stops crying, mewling, twisting, but his cock goes hard in Jae’s hands. Jae smirks when Changmin grabs the leg of the bed for support.

“Don’t move,” he growls and shoves Changmin away from him. Changmin’s hip lands on the floor with a loud smack. Changmin groans. When he rolls into it. Jaejoong puts a foot on his hip. “Don’t move,” he says.

Changmin shivers and stays still, only his chest moving with his heavy breathing.

Jaejoong stands. He removes his clothes quickly. He pads out of the room, Changmin’s whimpers fading for a moment. In his room he grabs what he wants from his dresser and then goes back to Changmin’s room.

Despite Jae’s command, Changmin is on his hands and knees, he head lowered between his arms. He tenses when Jaejoong comes back in the room and Jae barely acknowledges that Changmin tries to attack him. He kicks him swiftly in the stomach. Changmin grunts and falls to the floor.

Jae drops the lube on the ground.

“And to think I was going to be nice,” he says and pins Changmin to the ground. He sits on his ass and lands punch after punch on Changmin’s ribs and sides, until Changmin is crying and screaming and begging for him to stop.

“Do what I tell you,” Jae shouts. “Always. Understand?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

“I told you how you’re to answer my questions.” Jae slaps the back of his head hard. “Understand?”

Changmin whimpers, biting through his lower lip. He nods, frantically.

“Good. Grab the bed again.”

Changmin does quickly. Jae reaches behind him and ties Changmin’s wrist to the leg with thin, rough, hemp ropes. He ties them tightly, and twists them until Changmin whimpers from the chaffing. There is no give.

“Kneel,” Jae says, voice cold again.

Changmin struggles, but gets his knees underneath him. His body is at an angle, his ass in the air. Jae brings his hand back and spanks him. Changmin cries out, tugging on the ropes at his wrists. He whimpers. Jae spanks him again, harder.

“My. Changmin. Understand?” he asks each word punctuated with a spank.

Changmin nods his head, fast, eyes shut in pain.

“Good.”

Jae moves behind him, kneeling, pressing his naked skin against Changmin’s ass. He reaches around his hips and strokes Changmin’s cock again, more for pleasure. Changmin moans as his cock fills quickly.

“Horny slut,” Jae says.

He takes the cock ring from the floor and secures it to the base of Changmin’s cock. Changmin whimpers as Jae pushes away from him. He grabs Changmin’s pants and pulls the belt from the loops. Changmin hears the whisper of leather through cloth and gasps.

“Hyung, what, no, hyung, don’t, please, please, hyung, I—”

He screams as Jae whips the belt over his ass, using the buckle side. It tears into the flesh, leaving a bloody gouge on one cheek. Jae slashes at him again, leaving a similar cut on the other side.

Changmin is crying.

“Count,” Jae snaps, and whips him with the leather end of the belt.

Changmin cries out.

“Count,” Jae repeats and hits him harder.

“Stop, hyung, plea—“ He screams as Jae repeats is command with another slash. He stops. Changmin lowers his head between his arms. He’s yanked his bound wrists up the bed leg, the skin around the rope is red and torn

“O-o-one,” Changmin stammers, and his back rises in a deep breath.

Jae hits him again.

“T-two … th-three …”

He’s screaming the numbers by five, and jerking on the ropes by ten. At fifteen his body collapses and he curls in on himself, whimpering, half begs, pleading for Jaejoong to stop. His ass is bloody and red. Jae aims the next hit to his hip, and then to his arm, until Changmin is crying, face hidden in his arms while Jae continues to whip him.

“Hyung, please.” Changmin looks at him. Red desperate wet eyes, face covered with spit and snot and blood from where he bit through his lip.

Jae snarls at him but throws the belt away, grinning when Changmin takes a breath of relief.

“Oh, Minnie, I am not through with you yet.”

Jae takes the bottle of lube and upends it into his hand covering his cock. He yanks on Changmin’s hips and he starts begging again for Jaejoong to stop. Jae slaps the back of the head, Tells him to shut up.

Changmin’s body is weak, but he gets his knees under him. Jae spreads his legs more, reaching underneath him to stroke on the still hard cock between his legs. Changmin whimpers as Jae grips tightens, moves fast.

“Hyung, please,” he whispers.

Jae smirks. “Okay.”

He pulls his hand away. He grips Changmin’s ripped ass and spreads him open. His body shudders. Jae holds his cock against Changmin’s pink, virgin entrance and pushes, hard.

Changmin screams, back arching.

Jae pulls out and pushes in again, harder, and then again, again, and Changmin screams louder with every thrust. Jae pulls his cock out to add more lube, but the red covering his cock is enough. He smirks and thrusts all the way in. He’s immediately shrouded in wet warmth, tighter and hotter than Changmin’s mouth and throat.

“God, Changmin,” he says and moves, watching his cock disappear into the red, bleeding hole.

Changmin knuckles are white, showing Jae that he hadn’t passed out.

Jae stops with his cock buried deep in Changmin’s body, he reaches around Changmin’s hip and strokes his cock again. It’s weeping, pulsing, and probably painful. Changmin groans at the contact. Jae jerks him off, fast and quick. Changmin wiggles his hip with a whimper and then hisses in pain.

“Sexy, Changmin. But you’re my sexy. And only mine. Don’t cuddle up to the others. You’re mine. You understand?”

Changmin nods.

Jae releases the cock ring and his eyes shut as Changmin’s body clenches around his and he comes all over the floor with an agonized scream. His body collapses. Jae holds his hips up and fucks Changmin harder, faster, bodies slamming together as he pulls Changmin to him at the same time he thrusts forward. Pleasure builds slowly, waving through him, pulsing at every whimper from Changmin. His orgasm is strong and long, pumping Changmin full of come while he screams the younger’s name. He stays buried in Changmin until his breath is stable. He pulls out and come and blood seep from the abused hole, dripping down Changmin’s thighs.

Jae pushes Changmin’s body to the floor. He stands on shaky knees and after a deep breath, he unties Changmin’s hands from the bed, keeping the rope around one bloodied wrist.

“Come on,” he demands and walks, yanking on Changmin’s wrist when he can’t keep up. He stumbles, trying to crawl with one hand, and whimpers. Irritated, Jaejoong grabs his wrist and pulls, dragging Changmin to the bathroom. He orders him into the shower. Blood from all his cuts pools quickly on the tiles.

Jae smiles. He grabs Changmin’s hair and says, “Who are you?”

Changmin swallows, eyes wide. “I’m yours,” he gasps.

Jae smirks. “Yes, you are. And as mine, I get to mark my territory, don’t I?”

Changmin’s eyes flash with confusion. Jae lets him go, aims his cock at Changmin’s face and pisses. Changmin splutters at the thick stream hits his eyes and nose. His mouth opens to breath and Jae aims there. As soon as he through, he turns on the water, too hot for comfort, and Changmin tries to crawl away from it with a whimper.

Jae turns the temperature down and climbs in. He washes himself off, ignoring the whimpering mess at his feet until he’s almost through. He grabs Changmin’s hair and yanks him up.

“Brace yourself,” Jae says and pushes him against the wall. He cleans Changmin’s body and washes his hair and by the end of the shower, he’s crying silently. Jae turns the water off. He wraps the rope around his hand and leads Changmin out, stopping to get them both into a robe. Changmin can barely walk. Jae puts an arm around his waist and he flinches.

Jae smiles. “Such a good dongsaeng.”

Changmin’s lips purse and his eyes harden.

“Oh, and here I thought I beat the fight out of you.”

Changmin inhales sharply and a single tear falls from his eye. Jae kisses it away. Jaejoong helps him into bed, ties the end of the rope to the headboard. He kisses Changmin’s forehead even as Changmin tries to turn away.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jae leaves him only long enough to clean up the blood and come from the floor. He climbs into to bed and curls up with Changmin, kissing his shoulders. He listens to Changmin cry.

In the morning, while Changmin is still asleep, Jae spreads Changmin’s ass. It’s red and sore and torn. He smiles and pushes his cock inside anyway, lifting Changmin’s leg for a better access. Changmin wakes slowly, jerking back and moaning, but when he is awake, he stills, body stiff until Jae finishes and comes inside him.

“You’re staying home today,” Jae says, “to think of what you’ve done.”

Jae leaves the room, tells Yunho and their managers that Changmin is sick and needs a day off. None of his band mates meet his eyes. They know what happened, and they know the warning: Don’t touch, Changmin.

It’s a sudden change, the fans notice that Changmin no longer participates in skinship and he shies away from Jaejoong’s hugs and attention no matter how much Jaejoong smiles and begs for a hug in front of the cameras.

Little do they know that for every time it happens, Changmin is tied to the bed and whipped. Changmin denies liking it, and curses Jaejoong during it, but he comes as soon as Jaejoong starts fucking him.


End file.
